Shattered Reality
by EmeraldEyedJedi
Summary: ESB-AU. All Luke has ever wanted is to know his father. When he, as a more powerful Jedi, arrives on Bespin at the same time Lando delivers his friends to Darth Vader, will he be able to save them, or will the truth about his parentage destroy him?  ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** ESB-AU. All Luke has ever wanted is to know his father. When he, as a more powerful Jedi, arrives on Bespin at the same time Lando delivers his friends to Darth Vader, will he be able to save them? And when he finds out about his parentage, will he accept it, deny it, or...embrace it?

**A/N: **I had to write this after a dream left this summary in my head. (Yay for Star Wars dreams!) I know this is one of the most overwritten plotlines out there, if you look at the C2...but everyone's is different. I hope you'll give mine a chance. If this is in any way very close to another fic out there, I apologize...but I as much as I'd like to, I can't exactly check it against every other story.

I was hesitant to publish this because I'm still just getting started on Whispers of Darkness...but I'll do my best to update both somewhat regularly. Reviews keep me motivated!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

"Powerful in the Force you have become, Luke. Yes, yes."

Yoda sat perched atop Luke, who was practicing levitating and telekinesis. He was currently balancing on only one hand, and had numerous large objects off the ground, grasped proficiently in the Force. Breathing deeply, he felt the tingle of the Force flowing through him. He reveled in it, gathering strength.

"Thank you, Master," Luke replied, not breaking his focus. Yoda's words caused a feeling of gratification to upwell inside, but he did his best to push it back and stay focused on the task at hand.

"One you are...body, mind, and spirit. Impatient like your father you may be, but I believe you stronger than he. But learn forbearance, you must."

The green Jedi Master suddenly pushed Luke with the Force, silencing any reply that had been on the young man's lips. Yoda fell toward the ground and Luke caught him before following the direction of the shove and somersaulting across the wet, muddy ground of the Dagobah swamp. He deposited his diminutive master safely on the ground and stood. Yoda looked around, obviously pleased, at all the objects still floating in his apprentice's invisible grip. Luke allowed himself a smile.

"Very good. Enough training we have had today. Rest, I must, and then we will meditate."

Luke nodded and carefully set down the objects as Yoda started back toward the hut. As soon as his wheels hit the ground, Luke's small astromech droid, R2-D2, started warbling angrily.

"Sorry, Artoo," Luke said with a laugh, "but you were needed up there."

Artoo gave a small electronic sigh and turned in the direction Yoda had gone. Luke gathered up his jacket and followed the two miniature beings.

* * *

><p>Outside the hut, Yoda sat crossed-legged opposite from his young protégé, and as the sky darkened around them, guided Luke to a deeper connection with the Force.<p>

"See things, do you? When at peace with the Force, visions...dreams, you will have. The past and the future, you can glimpse."

Luke's forehead creased in concentration. He had completely lost himself in the flow of the Force, and as he drifted in its grip, he began to see images. Nothing was clear; there were just swirling spots of light and dark, both clamoring for attention. A tendril of light reached out to him, beckoning him, and he followed it cautiously as it grew brighter. His senses were suddenly and completely overwhelmed as images cleared and emotions pulled him in many directions.

Pure white, puffy clouds were streaked with pink and orange light as a bright, burning sun set in the distance. Peering through the breathtaking vista, Luke realized there was a city nestled in the center of the clouds. Before he could look further, the view changed, and he saw Han standing in a dim room, looking very run-down and drained. He then felt - through Han, it seemed - a chill creeping up his spine. Searing heat and pain burst through, though his skin felt like ice. Then the sensation was over, and the face of his friend disappeared.

Leia's face quickly swirled into view. Her lovely face was wet with tears, and intense sadness and despair washed over him. He wanted to reach out and brush away the tears, but then, her eyes grew large as absolute terror gripped at Luke, squeezing him. Leia opened her mouth, but no sound came out until -

Breathing. Steady, mechanical breathing.

Luke's eyes snapped open and he gasped for breath. Leaning forward, he rested his head in his hands and felt the cold sweat on his forehead. Swallowing with an effort, he looked up to Yoda.

"What was that?" He felt exhausted and spent.

"Hmm. What did you see?" Yoda asked, inclining his head.

"A city, in the clouds. And - my friends."

"Ah. In this city, they must be."

"They were in pain." Luke's voice broke on the last word. He leaned heavily on his hands, deflated.

Yoda calculated his next words carefully.

"It is...the future that you see."

Luke's head snapped up.

"I - I have to go help them."

Luke jumped up and took a moment to steady himself as his stomach lurched in protest.

"No!" Yoda exclaimed. "You cannot go yet. Leave now, and risk destroying yourself, you will."

Luke whirled on the Jedi Master.

"And sacrifice Han and Leia?"

Yoda simply shook his head, and Luke looked at him in disbelief.

"You just admitted to me how much I've learned, how powerful I am. You don't think I can help them? I can feel the Force guiding me. I must go to them!"

Yoda stood. "Think you weak, I do not. However...ready, you are not, to face the challenges that await you."

Luke looked over his shoulder at Yoda.

"I wish I could believe you."

Staring at Yoda for a moment more, he then turned and hurried back to the hut.

* * *

><p>In one short hour, Luke had his X-wing recovered from the swamp, cleaned off, and prepped for takeoff. Loading a heavy case into the belly of the ship, he called for Artoo to get settled into his compartment. Yoda stood nearby.<p>

"Luke, listen you must! Please, rethink your actions. Consider the consequences. You are not prepared for what is ahead!"

Luke shook his head in exasperation, not taking his eyes off the last adjustments he was making to the starfighter.

"I can't just stand by while they suffer. You have taught me a great deal, Master Yoda, and I won't forget it."

"Always in motion is the Force," Yoda responded. "Know that this is their destiny, you do not! Recklessness will only cause evil to overcome you."

Luke's anger towards Yoda became palpable in the Force.

"I will not succumb to my anger or my feelings," Luke said, his voice just above a whisper. "I know that it is the path to the dark side. I have the Force to guide my decisions. If anything happens to Han and Leia, the Rebellion could fall to pieces. I'm not taking this lightly. It's not just for me - it's for the ultimate goal of destroying Vader and the Emperor."

Yoda have a resigned sigh, implicitly admitting that his pupil was stuck in his ways.

"Know how much you are like your father, you never will," he said quietly. "Please. Be wary of your actions and decisions. Do not give into hate. Strong is Vader. Mind what you have learned - save you it can."

"I will." Luke looked at Yoda one last time, and with silent thanks, boarded his X-wing.

"All right, Artoo, let's go."

The droid whistled a response, and as Yoda watched Luke's fighter shoot into the sky, the ghostly, shimmering image of Obi-Wan materialized next to him.

"I cannot help him his time."

"Know, I do," Yoda replied to his friend. "Only hope he heeds what he has learned, we can."

"The Force be with you, Luke," Obi-Wan said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

With the help of the Force, Luke had managed to cut off a few hours of the jump from Dagobah to this cloud-planet, Bespin. Still, he had enough time to come up with a plan to help his friends escape. He knew Darth Vader was behind it; he had been given that clue in his vision. If necessary, Luke would confront him, but he wasn't particularly keen on that idea.

Before coming out of lightspeed, Luke carefully shielded his Force presence. He needed surprise for his plan to work, and he didn't want Vader knowing of his arrival beforehand.

As soon as the mottled sky turned to starlines and reverted to realspace, Luke found himself staring at an enormous, orange and brown-colored gas giant. He pushed the X-wing towards the planet, feeling for Vader as well as Han and Leia's presences.

He set down easily on an abandoned landing pad. He had been sure that there would be stormtroopers everywhere, and he thought it curious that they were nowhere to be found. His stomach tightened momentarily - perhaps Vader had broken through his shielding. But he was still maintaining tight control, and he hadn't felt anything brush his mind.

_All right then,_ he thought. _So this must be a trap. Vader is probably expecting me. He's going to be in for quite the surprise._

Luke stripped off his flight suit and carefully climbed out of his X-wing, his senses on full alert. There was no warning in the Force, and he could feel no living presences near him, so he assumed it safe for the time being.

"Artoo, stay with the ship," he told the little droid. "I'll comm you if there's any trouble."

Reaching out again, he almost choked at Vader's overwhelming dark presence. Last time he had been in such close proximity to the Sith lord, he had only just begun learning about the Force and hadn't noticed the darkness the man exuded. With his heightened sensitivity, he now realized just how dangerous and menacing the monster was.

With a start, Luke suddenly realized that Han and Leia were moving swiftly toward the dark lord's presence. It was time to act. Gripping his lightsaber firmly, he took a deep, cleansing breath, feeling the light side of the Force strengthen him.

Luke ran.

* * *

><p>Leia had to smile in spite of herself. Walking the beautiful corridors of Cloud City on Han's arm made her feel content. Maybe she'd rather be somewhere else, but as long as she had her scoundrel, she was happy. Lando Calrissian was presently babbling about his mining operation, and although she didn't particularly trust him, Han did, which was good enough reason for her. Besides, he seemed like a friendly and - almost - honest man.<p>

"...Since we're a small operation, we don't fall into the...uh..._jurisdiction_ of the Empire," Lando was saying.

"So you're part of the mining guild then?" Leia asked.

"No, not actually. Our operation is small enough not to be noticed...which is advantageous for everybody since our customers are anxious to avoid attracting attention to themselves."

This garnered a grin from Han and a hushed whuffle from Chewbacca.

"That sounds like the guy I know," he said roguishly. "I knew you hadn't changed."

"Aren't you afraid the Empire's going to find out about this 'little' operation and shut you down?" Leia asked with a frown.

"That's always been a danger looming like a shadow over everything we've built here. But things have developed that will insure security. I've just made a deal that will keep the Empire out of here forever."

Lando stopped in front of a set of large, ornate doors and they slid open. Leia turned to look inside and felt her heart jump into her throat. Darth Vader was standing at the head of the table. Before it had even fully registered in her mind, however, Han had drawn his blaster and fired two shots. Leia gasped aloud as the blaster flew from his hand into the dark lord's crushing grip.

"I would be honored if you would join me," Vader said in his mechanical voice.

Han glared at Lando, who looked almost just as distressed.

"I had no choice," Lando admitted. "They arrived right before you did. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Han replied, casting a glance at Leia. He gripped her hand tightly, knowing exactly what was going through her head - her last encounter with the masked man.

"Why?" Leia managed to choke out as tears stung her eyes. "Why?"

* * *

><p>Luke cautiously peeked around the corner, and even though he could sense their close proximity, the sight and the sudden torrent of emotions made his stomach drop.<p>

Han and Leia were standing right inside the doorway, next to a man in a blue cape. And he was there too - Darth Vader was in the same room as they were. He couldn't see him, but he could hear his deep rhythmic breathing.

Luke gripped his lightsaber so hard his knuckles grew white, but he didn't notice. He was too busy trying to quell his quickly rising feelings of trepidation, dread, and anger. None of those emotions would help him achieve what he came for and leave still a follower of the light.

Luke ran forward, revealing his presence in the Force as he appeared in the room. The surprise had worked in his favor, and he felt Darth Vader's disbelief. The doors whooshed shut behind him and Luke stepped forward, putting himself between Leia and Vader. Leia let go of Han's hand long enough to put her arms around Luke in a brief embrace to express her gratitude.

"Skywalker," Vader remarked. "How nice of you to join us."

"Sorry to ruin your party, Vader, but we have to go now," Luke replied impassively.

"Oh, but that would be so very disappointing," Vader responded. A dozen white-armored stormtroopers emerged and surrounded Lando and the Rebels. "I believe you will be staying a bit longer than anticipated."

Luke's face remained dispassionate, and Leia glanced in surprise at his levelheadedness. Suddenly, he seemed so grown up to her. She noticed the lightsaber clutched in his hand.

_He's been busy_, she thought.

Luke shook his head.

"Tell your troopers to stand down. I'm leaving immediately, and am taking Han and Leia with me."

Vader came around the table, putting himself much to close to them for Leia's comfort. She inched closer to Luke and gripped Han's hand tighter.

"Luke, I have a proposal for you," he said after a moment of silence.

"Really now." Luke planted his hands on his hips, struggling to maintain his facade of calm.

"Come with me. Listen to what I have to say. If you do so, I will have Calrissian deliver them to their ship." Vader extended a hand towards the young Jedi.

"Don't do it, Luke," Leia whispered, her voice strained. "Please, don't."

Luke couldn't keep an insolent grin from tugging at the corners of his mouth, even though the heat was rising in his face.

"Oh that sounds like a wonderful idea," he said with exaggerated sarcasm. "Follow you blindly and trust you with my friends? Get your karking ass out of here."

Silence ensued, punctuated by Vader's steady breathing, as the two stared at each other, neither moving. Leia noticed Luke's thumb itching at the activation switch on his saber. She glanced at Han, but he was focused on Vader.

"Let's go," Luke said finally, eyes still on Vader. The stormtroopers moved as Han and Leia stirred in the direction of the door, but Vader motioned for them to stop.

"Luke, you must listen to what I have to say."

"No, actually I don't," he answered with a huff. He pushed Leia gently toward the door. Lando palmed at the release, but they didn't move.

"Fierfek," Luke ground out, whirling around at Vader, who took another step toward the group.

With a slight gesture of his hand, Luke turned the long heavy table on its side, ignoring the many dishes that crashed to the ground.

"Get down!" he yelled to Han and Leia as he threw two stormtroopers into the wall with the Force. "Stay under cover, but get out of here as soon as you can!"

Han, Leia, Chewie, and even Lando jumped at the cover of the table as Luke stepped toward Vader. Vader smoothly snatched up his lightsaber and ignited the glowing ruby blade, silently daring Luke to do the same.

"I'll make you regret your refusal, boy," the Sith said menacingly.

Anger and hatred swirled up around Luke, squeezing at his heart, forcing him to breathe heavily. He gritted his teeth and glared at Vader - how he _detested_ him!

"You're mistaken. It's _you_ who's going to regret what you've done - to my friends, to my father, and to the galaxy."

With a yell, Luke lunged towards Vader, bringing up his humming blue blade to meet Vader's.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I'm sorry this chapter has been such a long time in coming. I'm still developing the plot for this, but I needed to update!

Big thanks to my lovely beta, StarWarrior72, and also to Treenahasthaal, Darth Kiryan, Whaaaaat, Mireilles3, CloverHeart609, and Anisoka99 for reviewing! My heart goes out to you. :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Han reached for a fallen trooper's blaster as Leia ducked behind the upended table. He quickly adjusted the setting to kill, and, firing off a few quick shots at the approaching troopers, hunched down next to Leia.

"Who is that?" Lando asked, nodding his head toward the sound of the clashing lightsabers.

"A friend," Han replied shortly. "A real one."

Lando winced as Han's words, and Leia glanced over at the smuggler as he blasted another stormtrooper square in the chest. Feeling useless, she crawled in between him and Lando and reached for the other fallen trooper's blaster, to aid Han.

Peeking over the edge of the table, she squeezed a barrage of deadly fire at the nearest trooper.

While she did so, she found herself mesmerized by Luke and Vader's battle. It was a deadly dance, the two whirling and turning with marked grace, their respective humming blades clashing. Leia was amazed at Luke's strength, agility, and calm as he blocked the Sith Lord's attacks, occasionally returning a well-placed blow of his own. He didn't seem at all fazed by Darth Vader's cunning.

"I don't think he met up with the Alliance after Hoth," Leia said quietly to Han, dropping back behind their makeshift shield. Han gave her a peculiar look.

"What do you mean?"

"Look at him."

Han cleared away three stormtroopers standing in his way, then took in the sight of the dueling Force-wielders, who's battle was becoming more intense. If he didn't know it was so dangerous, he probably would have enjoyed it.

But it was not so. Han had only once ever handled a lightsaber, which was only a short while ago and out of pure necessity - on Hoth, to cut open the belly of a dead tauntaun in a last ditch effort to keep Luke from freezing. He knew from that experience that he never wanted to touch one again. But here the kid was, facing one of the most menacing beings in the galaxy, brandishing the weapon like it was an extension of himself.

He heard Lando next to him mutter something.

"Is that kid a Jedi?" he said, slightly louder. Han didn't feel like answering, but Lando directed the question to him.

"No," Han replied shortly, distractedly. He didn't want to admit it, even though it was obvious that his friend was transforming, was growing up.

_He's still just a kid!_

In Han's mind, he was still the fresh-off-the-farm boy that had followed old Kenobi around Mos Eisley and proclaimed in no fewer words that the _Millennium Falcon_ was a piece of junk.

The kid that then took down the Death Star.

"He sure looks like one," Lando replied, breaking into Han's thoughts.

Han scowled and tossed a nearby blaster at him a bit harder than was necessary.

"Just be quiet and make yourself useful, otherwise you're gonna find yourself in a lonely situation."

Lando gave Han a peculiar look, but cocked the blaster and began firing, adding to Han and Leia's volley of bolts as more and more troopers flowed in.

Across the room, Luke was holding his own, but it was a struggle for him to do more than just defend himself against the Sith Lord. There was no doubt that Luke was strong in the Force, as his father had been, but Darth Vader had the power of sheer strength over him. He kept pressing forward, rarely giving the boy a chance to place a blow of his own.

He'd definitely found someone to learn from after the death of Kenobi. Vader still couldn't fathom that the man would not only hide his son away from him on the godforsaken planet of Tatooine, but that he would also attempt to train him in the ways of the Force as well. He had a feeling that it wasn't the end of the old Jedi's hauntings. He could almost hear Obi-Wan's light laughter in his mind.

Vader brought his attention back to Luke just in time for the boy to place a blow to his shoulder. He sidestepped to the left, and while it didn't miss him completely, it did less damage than it could have. A few small sparks flew from the seam.

Coming off the end of his step, Vader brought his lightsaber up and around Luke's, towards the boy's head. Luke ducked and lunged forward, placing himself within arm's reach of the Sith Lord. He brought his right forearm up and jumped, barreling into the larger man and causing him to stumble backwards. Vader caught his footing and whirled as Luke dove to the side, and their sabers clashed with the sound of screeching plasma. Vader pushed forward, and Luke was taken completely by surprise and fell hard on his rear.

"Impressive. Most impressive," Vader said wryly, the amused tone somehow coming through his mask.

Luke wisely chose to ignore the comment and somersaulted backwards, coming up on his feet, crouched low, lightsaber ready.

"My offer is still open to you, Skywalker," Vader said, lowering his saber slightly.

"My answer is still the same," Luke retorted. His whole body was tense.

"And therefore you choose to put your friends into unnecessary danger," Vader replied. He waved his hand, and the number of troopers increased nearly threefold as they poured through the door.

Luke growled under his breath and turned to cut down two troopers. He could see Han, Leia, and Chewie across the room, safe for now. But their shield wouldn't last for long. His humming lightsaber felled a few more men before turning on Vader.

Luke found new strength as he pressed forward on Vader, unleashing a quick assault of attacks, driving the Dark Lord backwards. Luke's blue blade was a blur of motion, his footing quick and sure, his onslaught relentless.

Surprised at the youth's sudden burst of energy, Vader used his tunnel vision as a tool. The boy was so focused on rushing Vader that he wouldn't see it coming.

Vader gripped multiple stray objects with the Force and hurled them towards Luke. He was forced to release his attack on Vader and managed to cut one down, but the other two hit him on the back and shoulder, causing him to stumble. Before he could turn back to the Sith, however, he found himself blocking against numerous Force-propelled objects.

Darth Vader then added his lightsaber to the mix. He pressed down against Luke's lightsaber, using all his physical strength against him. Sweat ran down Luke's face as he struggled to keep his lightsaber from lowering - for that would open him up and leave him vulnerable to a crippling blow.

Luke was suddenly knocked flat on the ground as Vader threw one of the large, heavy chairs at him. It collided with his head, causing him to fall. His lightsaber skidded across the floor, and he vaguely heard Leia shout his name. He looked up to see Vader looming over him and the lightsaber pointed at his chest. He was surprised, however, that it was the Dark Lord's hand that shot out and grasped his neck, and not the blood-red blade. That surprise quickly turned to panic as Vader lifted him off the ground and shoved him into the wall.

Vader lifted the boy with ease and held him against the wall. Luke gripped Vader's hand and arm around his throat, even though he wasn't squeezing - yet.

"You are quite powerful, but your training is still incomplete."

Luke glared lasers at the masked man. Vader let out a low, rumbling sound that was laughter.

"Oh, so much insolence. But you'll soon learn your place, boy."

Luke kicked forward with his legs, trying to land a blow on Darth Vader's chest, but they swung short, leaving Vader laughing again at Luke's helplessness. He leaned his mask in closer to the boy's face, adding a small pressure to Luke's throat.

"Now that I have your attention, you have decision to make," he said slowly. "The Emperor wants you, and only you. If you come with me, your friends will safely leave unharmed. If you continue to put up this pointless fighting, they may be injured, will be taken prisoner, and you put yourself at risk as well."

"Such a generous offer," Luke choked out, struggling for breath.

Luke's constant contempt sparked anger in Vader, and he squeezed his throat tighter. He ignited his saber again and brought it towards Luke's face as he gasped for air.

"So selfish," Vader muttered. Luke felt the heat of the blade near his cheek and he gritted his teeth, anticipating the touch in searing pain.

"Selfish. Only thinking of yourself. Yes, you'll make a fine Sith Lord someday."

Vader suddenly released Luke, and he fell to the ground. Vader brought the hilt of his now-closed lightsaber around, hitting Luke squarely in the temple. The boy dropped instantly.

He turned to see the Princess staring at him in shock from across the room.

"Cease fire," Vader commanded. "Detain them."

The Princess dropped her blaster and raised her hands in surrender.

"Are you crazy?" the smuggler yelled from beside her.

"Just do it, Han." Her voice was quiet and pained, her eyes on the fallen form of Luke.

"Escort them to my ship." Vader turned back to Luke's unconscious form as the troopers bound them and pushed them from the room. He hadn't wanted to hit him so hard, but what was done was done.

Turning the boy over, he wiped the blood away from the blow to his temple and hefted him over his shoulder in a rescue carry. Only when his shuttle was airborne did he allow himself a smile.

He had him. Finally.


End file.
